


Now We're Just Stressed Out

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Stressed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Finals were really beginning to take their toll on Peter. All it took was one minor inconvenience to officially break him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Now We're Just Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the Comfortember prompt: Stress ball

Finals. They were every teenager's nightmare. Nothing was worse than having to take tests over everything you learned over the past coupe of months in multiple classes; especially when you can barely remember what you had for breakfast the other day let alone what you learned months ago. 

Which was why Peter was not having a fun time and was on the verge of a breakdown. 

He felt beyond overwhelmed with everything. He had eight subjects and could barely remember anything that wasn't from the past month in them. He was getting beyond stressed out, which only made his concentration worse. 

Peter groaned, his whole body feeling tight from all of the tension. He grabbed the little Iron Man stress ball that his Dad got him as a joke and decided to try his stress and frustration out on it. It was actually working for a split second too, until he squeezed to hard and popped it.

Peter just sat there in shock, staring at all of the sand that was now spilling out onto his hand and the floor. He didn't know why, but that was the straw that broke the camels back; that was the thing to officially make him break. 

Instantly tears began to stream down Peter's face as he began to sob. He didn't even really know why he was crying, he just knew that everything was all too much currently and he didn't know what to do to make it all better.

His breathing soon became staggered, Peter not being able to stop sobbing long enough to regulate it. It doesn't help that he started sobbing even harder when he began to clean up the mess made from the stress ball. 

_'Peter, you seem to be in distress. As per my protocol, I have alerted your Father and he is now on his way.'_ JARVIS informs despite the fact that none of his words were actually getting through to Peter. 

"Pete? Peter?" Tony calls once he runs into the room, his expression going from worried to sympathetic in the one second it took for his gaze to land on the crying teen.

"Oh, Pete." Tony coos, making his way over and pulling the boy into his arms; promptly ignoring all the sand on the ground. "What's going on?" Tony asks, getting a muffled unintelligible answer in return. 

"Calm down first, Buddy. I can't understand you." Tony says, rubbing the teen's back to help soothe him. It took a bit for Peter to get himself under control, Tony continuing to comfort him while patiently waiting for Peter to talk to him.

"I hate exams. Shouldn't the grades I get on my assignments be good enough? I mean, those by themselves are stressful enough, why do we need the added stress of exams?" Peter rants, taking a few deep breaths as the last bit of the tears flowed down his face. "I'm going to drop out." Peter sighs making Tony chuckle a bit. 

"You're not going to drop out, Pete." Tony says, trying not to laugh outwardly at his son's dramatics.

"Yes I am. I'm going to drop out and work at a circus; Clint can train me and everything." Peter continues, sniffing and wiping away the tears on his face.

"No. You're going to do just fine on these exams, graduate high school and college, and then you're going to do amazing things in life." Tony corrects, chuckling when all Peter did was huff and roll his eyes in return.

"It's going to be fine, Bambino, you just need to take a break right now." Tony soothes.

"No, I don't need a break, I need to keep studying; I'm no where close to where I need to be in order to get A's." Peter fights, attempting to get up, only to be pulled back down by Tony. 

"You have all weekend, Bud. If you keep cramming all that info in your brain without giving it a break you're not going to be able to remember anything; plus it's why you broke down in the first place. Your brain needs a break." Tony tells the teen, gently brushing his frown away. 

"For now, let's just take a break - get some food in you, clean up this mess - and then we'll find a better way for you to study then pushing your brain to it's limit." Tony says, not leaving much room for argument. 

"I just really want to get straight A's. I have to keep my 4.0" Peter mumbles, knowing that it was just better to go along with what his Dad was saying; plus he really did want a break, his brain felt like mush.

"You will, Pete. You got this." Tony reassures.

"Yeah, I got this." Peter repeats, smiling a bit when he found that he actually believed it a bit. Even if he didn't believe it he had his Dad to believe it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually the worst haha you guys did not sign up for such a crappy update schedule, I'm sorry haha also I never know how to end my fics


End file.
